Conneries en tout genres
by Ihna
Summary: Suite d'OS sur la vie incroyablement "dure" et cocasse des différents personnages. Quand la vie de tout les jours n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'on voudrait bien le penser pour les ninjas et que les couples se forment d'une manière bien étrange. CRACK, HUMOUR, YAOI, ROMANCE. Rating changeant.
1. Sommaire & Commandes

Hello tout le monde!

Me voici avec une suite d'OS pour le moins humoristique, débile et complètement craqué à prendre au second degré. Tout cela mélangé à de la _romance_ (oui c'est possible) et exclusivement Yaoi. Pour votre bon plaisir.

Je peux aussi prendre vos commandes d'OS, quelles soient sur ce sujets ou bien sur un autre (drame, romance, amitié …) du moment que ce soit du Yaoi. Bref, bonne lecture!

Sommaire des one-shot:

1 - Shintenshin no Jutsu: Lieu: Quartier Général de l'Akatsuki, Victimes: Sasori et Deidara, Complices: Autres membres de l'organisation

2 - Urusai!: Lieu: Konoha, Victime: Sasuke, Complices: Différentes équipes

3- _En cours de réflexion, une idée ?_


	2. Shintenshin no Jutsu

» _Shintenshin no Jutsu_

Couple principal : Sasori & Deidara

Encore. Encore une journée à passer avec une petite dizaine de personne qu'il n'avait pas choisit de côtoyer, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, tous plus bizarres et extravagants, quoi de mieux pour lui? Lui si excentrique et joyeux. Lui qui parlait vingt-deux heures sur vingt-quatre, lui dont le partenaire ne le laissait jamais au repos. Lui qui aimait sa famille improvisé, lui qui se disputait la plupart de son temps avec celui auquel il était le plus attaché. Force de ses convictions il fallait dire, ce n'était pas sa faute si il ne partageait pas la même vision de l'art que lui quand même, alors il devait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Avec moult cris et arguments hurlés dans des moments les plus improbables. Pendant la capture d'un Jinchûriki par exemple, mais juré, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Il avait simplement stipulé que son explosion avait été absolument mémorable et que rien ne l'égalait, _"Pas même vos marionnettes Sasori-sensei"_. Bon, il l'avait un peu cherché quand même, mais à son plus grand désarrois, son ami et coéquipier n'avait rien répliqué. Juste qu'il irait voir Orochimaru. Pourquoi? Telle était la question.

Enfin. La question ne se posait plus maintenant. Oh il comprenait bien, maintenant tout de suite. Les fesses par terre, incapable de se relever, des hélices tranchantes tournant avec joie autour de ses coudes, bras repliés contre son torses, des fils bourré de chakra sautant allègrement de ses mains à son ventre -ouvert en plus de ça-. Il n'osait plus bouger, le moindre mouvement serait fatal. Peut-être pas pour lui d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience, il avait légèrement peur. Oui il l'avouait et il pouvait même le dire à voix haute si ça pouvait le sortir de cette situation, le corps de Sasori le faisait flipper. Il aimerait qu'il s'éloigne de lui pour tout dire. Hum.

- Deidara. T'a encore fais une connerie !

Ce n'était même pas une question, non mais quel affront! Comme si le blond faisait foirer tout ce qu'il entreprenait en duo avec le rouquin. N'importe quoi.. Il releva alors les yeux et ce qu'il vit le fit violemment hoqueter, même si il devait s'en douter étant donné que c'était la proposition la plus logique, ça lui fit un choc.

Là, en face de lui, les mains sur des hanches fines et gracieuses -il fallait l'avouer- , les longs sourcils blonds clairs froncés en une mimique boudeuse absolument adorable, les yeux papillonnant avec glamour pour essayer de comprendre, se tenait Deidara. Son corps plus exactement, et il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment pas mal d'après lui. Le problème? C'est que lui n'était plus dedans, il était -à son plus grand malheur-, dans celui de son coéquipier et accessoirement plus beau corps à regarder dans cette foutue organisation. Sasori no Akasuna. Tout le problème résidait donc dans cette équation, Deidara, emmerdeur invétéré et pyromane notoire avait prit place dans le corps de son cher et précieux fantasme, Sasori. Qui lui même, flegmatique endurcit et sadique reconnut, avait élut domicile dans celui de la personne qui le faisait le plus sortir de ses gonds. Et qui avait le plus beau sourire à contempler. Entres autres choses.

- Baka ! C'est toi qui à encore raconté n'importe quoi à Orochimaru, hum?!

Un silence pesant prit place, le rouquin maintenant blond n'osait pas avouer qu'il était effectivement aller voir le scientifique pour l'aider à régler un certain problème récurent. Il souhaitait se déclarer à l'autre fanatique des explosifs en faisant passer ça pour une vengeance d'artiste, fierté oblige, mais s'était aussi fait avoir. Il avait donc naturellement voulu reporter la faute sur Deidara, celui dont il était amoureux. Kami-sama mais quelle idée de tomber en béatitude devant lui sérieusement. Était-ce digne du grand Sasori, marionnettiste connu dans le monde tout Suna?

Il soupira faiblement et passa pas automatisme sa main maintenant faite de chair et de sang dans ses cheveux extrêmement long. Arg. C'était écœurant, la langue présente dans la paume venait de se mélanger avec ses mèches. Beurk. Comment ça se fermait cette chose?

- Non mais je rêve c'est qu'elle se fout de moi en plus!

Un rire beaucoup trop perturbant résonna dans l'air -sa voix couplé au rire plus qu'étrange de Deidara- et il releva les yeux vers son corps dans une position plus qu'étrange. Alors ses mains lui tiraient peut-être la langue mais là, son vrai corps faisait du tord à son coéquipier, bien que celui-ci soit en pleine crise de rire. Nerveux sans nulle doute.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et dépêtra son ami de la poigne vicieuse de ses propre fils de chakra, maintenant qu'il avait changé de nature c'était assez compliqué à gérer mais il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Il se releva fier et tandis sa main à lui même. Vraiment trop étrange. Il rangea lentement les différentes armes qui étaient sortit on ne sait comment de son corps et lança sa tenue habituel à Deidara.

- Enfile ça, on va aller manger.

- Quoi?! Mais notre problème on en fait quoi?

- Je suis allé voir Orochimaru avant de venir te voir crétin, il à dit que ça redeviendra à la normal dans quelques heures, ou jours.

- Jours?! Cria presque l'expert en explosif, complètement désespéré.

- On pourra rien y changer alors arrête de te plaindre et viens manger.

Pourquoi tant de dévotion pour aller manger? Simplement que si ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il n'y aura plus rien pour se nourrir durant la journée étant donné que Zetsu faisait les 'courses' juste avant les repas. Et il fallait dire que l'agitation était toujours extrêmement drôle et pour rien au monde Sasori ne louperait ça, c'était vraiment ... mortel.

Et ce fut sous les yeux curieux de tous leurs compagnons que les deux coéquipiers débarquèrent dans la salle à manger. Deidara qui n'était plus vraiment lui même, alla s'asseoir entre Itachi et Hidan, seul, en bout de table avec sa démarche hautaine habituelle sur la place qui était normalement la sienne. Son voisin de gauche tapota sans aucune pudeur ses joues en bois et il se reçut un regard pour le moins meurtrier de sa part alors que Sasori alla entre Orochimaru et Itachi en manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher. Le corps du blond était plus grand que le siens et ses mouvements en étaient clairement affectés, se déplacer était un peu compliqué. Devant lui, le requin nourrissait avec attention et application Samehada qui roucoulait et gémissait de plaisir.

- Putain Kisame c'est vraiment dégueulasse arrête de faire ça à table Konan va gueuler!

Ledit nommé releva la tête et le doigt d'honneur au passage, souriant de toutes ses dents pointu en répliquant qu'il pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre.

- Oï Hoshigaki, c'est Sasori pas Deidara. Espèce de crétin.

Un regard troublé lui parvint et il balaya la question d'un geste de la main, qui au passage, balaya aussi la carafe de vin devant lui. Un soupir contrarié roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de gluant lui glisser sur le bras. Sensation doublement étrange étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir dans son corps de bois.

- Quest-ce qu..? Oh putain mais arrête ça !

Son coéquipier releva la tête, enfin celle de son ami, et sursauta en voyant le scientifique du groupe, allonger sa langue d'au moins 20 centimètre pour attraper le plat d'œufs. Sa propre langue sortit de sa bouche en ridicule imitation pour essayer de savoir comment c'était possible alors qu'Hidan mimait un vomissement. Ou vomissait vraiment.

- Non non j'avais dis que tu devais arrêter de faire ça !

Itachi se retourne vers son voisin de table, clairement dégoûté de voir ce que contenait ses tripes et prend ses couvert en soupirant d'agacement, c'était ça à tous les repas, pourquoi s'en faire? Il crut voir du lard et planta avec gourmandise sa fourchette dedans. Un cri strident résonna dans la pièce et Konan qui venait de parler se prit la tête entre ses mains. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Akatsuki, la vue de l'Uchiha ne cessait de décroître, il en était devenu presque aveugle et accumulait les catastrophe, blessant tout ceux qui s'approchait trop près de lui et ses réflexes de guerrier.

Le Jashiniste commença à rire comme un dingue alors que Kisame lui assénait Samehada sur le crâne pour le faire taire. Personne ne pouvait se moquer de son coéquipier bien que ridicule soit il, et encore moins un sadomasochiste.

- Pas de bagarre à table les garçons ...

Un autre coup plut sur sa tête, ce qui l'énerva étant donné que sa coiffure commençait à se foutre en l'air. Il sortit son bâton et voulu le planter dans son 'ennemi' quand Kakuzu s'interposa. Un regard mauvais plein de promesse de torture pour celui qui osera encore moufter.

- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute quand je parle?

La bleuté soupira encore de désespoir alors que Deidara, toujours dans le corps de Sasori lança un fil de chakra pour attraper un plat encore épargné par la folie mangeresse de ses compagnons de conneries. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un 'hum!' jovial en tendant son autre bras vers le plat pour l'attraper. Avoir des membres qui lançaient des fils était un avantage non négligeable, Sasori en avait de la chance, et il ne se privait jamais de les utiliser à table alors pour le blond s'en priverait?

Il lança un regard hautain à la cantonade avant de tirer sur les derniers fils récalcitrants pour les reprendre, mauvaise idée. Kakuzu ayant repris la contemplation de son assiette avait convenu de voir que quelqu'un lui avait glorieusement volé son contenu, il avait donc tenter une approche du plat de fromage en étirant un peu son avant bras, laissant ses fils noirs se perdre dans sur la nappe. Fils maintenant emmêlés avec ceux que ne contrôlait pas Deidara/Sasori.

- Heu. Kakuzu. Hum, tu pourrais pas genre te casser?

Un regard furieux l'assassinat sur place et Sasori claqua ses paumes sur la table pour se faire entendre, excuser son partenaire, et attirer l'attention.

- Oh bordel de meeeeerde ! Je me suis explosé les langues!

- J'aimerais un peu de calme les garçons ...

le roux/blond se tortilla un peu les mains avant de les mettre en plein dans la purée pour calmer la douleur provoquant une fulgurante brûlure sur sa peau bronzée. Un cri silencieux roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il fermait les yeux, lançant jurons sur jurons, les dents crispés.

- Pas tes mains dans la purée Sasori-Deidara ! C'e..

- C'est Sasori connasse! Maintenant boucle là tu vois bien que personne t'écoute et laisse moi manger en paix bordel !

Un regard outrée de la part de Konan fendit l'air pour se planter en plein sur Sasori qui ruminait dans sa barbe. Avoir échangé de corps avec le blond lui avait aussi donné un peu de son caractère fallait croire. Jamais il ne s'énervait ou alors restait toujours très calme et posé dans ces moments. Jamais sa voix n'avait été élevée. Mais là il faut croire qu'il était à bout.

Itachi releva le nez de son assiette et plissa les yeux sur un gigot plus qu'appétissant qui traînait sur la table, il s'en pourlécha les lèvres et avança sa fourchette en faisant bien attention au bras d'Hidan juste à côté. Mais le cri que poussa Sasori, ou Deidara il ne savait plus, quand un autre plait fut renversé, faute de dextérité sur son nouveau corps, le fit sursauter (il était vraiment effrayé pour un rien maintenant qu'il y voyait que dalle) et il planta vigoureusement son couvert dans ce qu'il pensait être son futur repas.

A la place un cri de pure extase résonna dans la pièce et Kakuzu regarda avec horreur son voisin de table qui avait la tête renversé sur sa chaise, une fourchette sauvage planté dans l'avant-bras, du sang s'écoulant lentement de la légère large plaie. Oula, l'aveugle ne l'avait pas loupé cette fois.

Alors que Deidara eut une soudaine idée il se leva de sa chaise d'un bond pour prendre le peu de fils de chakra qui lui restait encore pour les accrocher le plus discrètement possible à son ancien torse, un sourire torve peint sur son visage. Oh oui il allait bien le surprendre ce salle roux. Il allait en profiter pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans que celui-ci puisse se défendre, se sera génial, le plan parfait!

- ITACHI ! Oh putain de bordel c'est trop bon!

Pour une fois que les grossièretés ne choquaient personne, faut d'en entendre vingt fois par minutes dans la bouche du Jashiniste, sa plainte gémissante surprit tout le monde qui se crispa sans s'en rendre compte. Son souffle irrégulier fit pulser le sang de l'Uchiha qui se demanda se qu'il avait -encore- bien put faire sans le savoir.

Il voulut le demander quand une chaise qui tombe lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction opposé, se retrouvant nez contre front de Deidara qui affichait une mine plus que vicieuse, de là où il était il pouvait clairement le voir.

- Tu fais quoi là Sasori?

- C'est Deidara espèce d'aveugle, ça ne se voit pas? Toujours aussi con ...

Effectivement non ça ne se voyait pas, il avait toujours les traits du roux. Mais trop concentré dans sa tâche il avait du oublier.

- Je fais un truc là alors vire ton visage du mien et occupe toi d'Hidan. Il est en train de jouir sur place.

Les sourcil finement épilés d'Itachi se froncèrent alors qu'un mouvement derrière lui le fit lever le nez en l'air, pas assez vite cependant pour prévoir que celui qu'il avait planté quelques secondes plus tôt s'était jeté sur lui pour le mettre à terre. Ses mains se firent bien vite entreprenantes et il commença à le déshabiller sur le sol déjà plein de bout de nourriture.

- Pourquoi Itachi et Hidan font l'amour en plein repas?

Silence.

- Oh mon dieu Nagato va t'habiller ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas arriver ...

Un bruit sourd tira tout le monde de la contemplation quasi religieuse et hypnotique des deux hommes en train de commencer à se sauter dessus et toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur Sasori qui venait de tomber juste à leur côté, sa tête presque entre les leurs, de légers tremblements animant 'son' corps. Des fils bleu encore présent pour attester de l'arme du crime. Comme un seul homme les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Deidara qui riait comme un abruti. C'était le cas de le dire.

Un soupire rauque de lassitude passa les lèvres de Sasori encore au sol alors que son coéquipier releva les doigts pour le faire avancer. Telle la marionnette qu'il était désormais, il le fit sans exercer trop de résistance. Il n'avait jamais pu dire ou faire quelque chose contre ce que faisait Deidara, sauf quand il s'agissait de la vision radicalement différente qu'ils avaient de l'art. Dans les cas contraires, il laissait faire en soupirant comme un condamné à mort, regardant les subtiles courbes du corps qu'il rêvait de posséder.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était ses courbes 'affriolantes' qu'il voyait et donc aucun plaisir oculaire ne pouvait combler l'énervement qu'il ressentait, il ouvrit donc la bouche pour réprimander son blond quand un grand silence prit place. Il sentit clairement son sang bouillir et monter rapidement jusqu'à ses joues maintenant colorées d'une jolie teinte pivoine. Sa respiration se bloqua et ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Ses bras se nouèrent sur son ancien corps et un soupir de contentement glissa sur le visage de Deidara. Ses lèvres encore collé aux siennes, les fils de chakra encore sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. La pression de sa propre bouche contre celle de Deidara ne le rebuta pas et il sourit. Au final, il voulait bien rester comme ça si son ami l'embrassait de la sorte. Oh que oui. Même avec cette bande de fous à ses côtés. Et à jamais.

Mot de l'auteure : Oui j'avoue j'ai complètement craquée pour ce one-shot mais le résultat est plutôt pas mal, enfin je trouve. C'est donc pour toi ma puce et j'espère que tu ne va pas t'étouffer en lisant ceci. Pour mon imagination étrange, Amen.


End file.
